Every little thing you do
by Riley-Ann Charles
Summary: It's Sheldons birthday, he has such a bad temper, but there is something else, what torments him...


Disclaimer: All TBBT characters are the property of CBS, Warner Bros. TV and Chuck Lorre Productions.

Note: So, I hope you like it. Please be graciously, I know my english is not the best.

:

.

"Sheldon, come on!"

Leonard stood in the doorway and waiting for his roommate and best friend.

"In a minute!", was his loud reply, from his room.

"Good morning, Leonard!"

"Good morning, Penny!"

"Sheldon!", Leonard called him again.

Penny stood beside him and looked confused. "You wait for him? What is wrong?"

"Today is his birthday!"

Penny nodded, Sheldon don't like birthdays! "Well, maybe I should talk to him?"

"No, no - he is already in a very bad mood! You could make it more worse!", he looked at her apologetically.

Penny sighed softly. He was right - although she really wanted to help Sheldon, sometimes she made the situations even worse than they already were.

"Okay, I have to go to work, I call you later!"

"Yeah, okay! Have a nice day, Penny!"

Then Leonard called Sheldon again.

"Dammit, in a minute!", heard Penny Sheldon scream. She stopped abrubptly and looked up. She wondered why he didn't like birthdays? It couldn't be only because his worst past?

:

.

.

Sheldon look at his mobile and read Pennys textmassage. He shook his head and put the little thing on the side. He has absolutely not time for this.

Melancholy, he stood up and looked at his whiteboard. Just in this moment, he was interrupted by a knock an his office door. Without waiting for an answer the visitor came in and grinned at him.

"Cwooper! I heard today is your Birthday!"

"Yes! What do you want, Kripke?"

Sheldon was tired and has no time for this idiot!

"I wanted to wish you all the best!", Kripke said friendly. Sheldon behind his desk only nodded. Kripke looked at him in surprise - he had never seen his colleague react totally unresponsive.

"You okay?"

"Yes! Excuse me please, I have to work, go out!"

Kripke nodded and left the office. In the corridor, he met Leonard and Raj. "Dr. Fool is stranger than usual!", Kripke said and leave them alone in the corridor. Leonard and Raj nodded.

"I wonder what makes him so very, very sad?!"

"Yeah, me too, Raj, me too! I've tried everthing, but he says nothing!"

Raj, who shared an office with Sheldon, slowly opened the door and looked inside. Sheldon stood by his whiteboard and wrote something without notice his friend.

"Sheldon, are you coming to the cafeteria?", asked Raj "No, I'm not hungry", he answered and continued writing on his whiteboard. Raj closed the door and looked at Leonard.

"He behaves so weird for days, today especially. He hardly eats, sleeps poorly and didn't even want to play Halo! Kripke also just came out of his office and we haven't heard already discuss loudly over the entire house.

Raj stopped and looked at Leonard with wide eyes.

"What?"

"He's in love, Sheldon is in love!"

Leonard began to laugh. But stopped abruptly - could it be? Could it really be true that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper fell in love?

:

.

.

"Where can I find Dr. Coopers office?"

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper?", the man asked more than surprised.

Penny nodded nervous and very worried

"Down the corridor, two left, third door on the right!", the man answered pleasantly.

"Thank you!", Penny smiled and was on her way to Sheldons office.

The man watched her surprised, not may woman asked for Cooper's office. Certainly not as pretty blondes, who certainly did not work here!

Penny hurried along the corridors and ran almost together with a few people. When Penny finally arrived in front off Sheldons office door, another few colleagues walked by and looked in surprise.

What did she want from Cooper?

Penny knocked opened his door and stepped in.

"Penny?", Sheldon said, puzzled.

Since they knew each other, she was only once been in Cal-Tech and because not to visit him.

"Sheldon, Sweetie, you're okay!"

Penny was relieved and held her hand over her heart. She noticed a sigh of relief.

"Why I should not be fine?"

Then Sheldon ignored Penny and wrote again on his whiteboard. Penny put her bag on the chair and looked at him.

"You haven't responded to my message that I sent you. I was worried that something may have happend to you!", Penny said.

She had feigned a migraine at work and rush trough the city to reach as quickly as possible the Cal-Tech.

"I have no time to answer messages, I have to work!", answered Sheldon and looked finally at her. Penny looked at him puzzled, it was not the answered itself, which surprised her, but his voice.

Sheldon was most of the time condescending and cold, when they talked, but she had become accustomed. But now, it was not condescending and cold - it was ice-cold!

"Since I've know you, you've never failed to tell me that only your Meemaw call you Moonpie!"

"I haven't read you message, I'm, sorry."

Penny looked at him and was horrified. Sheldon had just lied! Why he lied to her, he had never lied?! Penny was more than just confused and even more worried!

"What is wrong?"

Penny walked over to Sheldon, but he immediately went a few steps back and looked grim hat her.

"I have to work, go away!", Sheldon said.

Penny sighed, picked up her bag, grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but didn't. She turned a little to him and looked into his baby blue eyes.

"Whatever it is, Sheldon, what torments you so, you have to talk about it and when you're ready, I'll be there, I promise you!"

:

.

.

"Did he say anything?", asked Penny, as she entered Appartement 4A. Leonard, Raj and Howard were eating dinner. "Not a word!", answered Leonard and shook his head.

Penny sat in Sheldons spot and took a piece of pizza. "What is wrong with him? It can not just his birthday?"

"We don't know! But Raj had at lunch today an interesting conjecture", answered Leonard. Penny saw curiously at the boys. "He is not only today that!", Leonard began.

"This has been going on for a few days. It's getting worse and today it seems to be the worst! He hardly eats, sleeps poorly, rarely taught anyone without being asked... all the typical things fall away! He don't even want to play in the car! He has not made me aware that I drive to fast!"

Penny looked at the three more than just surprised. She let everything sink in and the realization came to her like a lightning.

"You think he's in love?"

Unanimous nod came to her!

"Holy crap on a cracker!"

"You say so!", agreed Howard.

Only moments later all four heard a noise and all turned in the direction. Sheldon trotted out of the little corridor, looked at his four friends and went to the refrigerator.

"We have pizza, do you want?", Leonard asked gently. Sheldon looked at him and shook is head, before he trotted back to his room.

"Not a word, ha says not a single word, that I'm sitting on his beloved 0000 spot!", Penny said.

The boys nodded - Sheldon had also said nothing, when Howard had sat there yesterday.

:

.

.

knock, knock, knock Sheldon knock, knock, knock Sheldon knock, knock, knock Sheldon

Nothing happend, he didn't answered. Although Penny suspected that he had locked his room, but she tried to turn the knob anyway. Penny was surprised - it was not locked!

She slowly opened the door and looked in the darkened room. Only the fishbowl with the lumionous fish in it, light up the room a little.

"Sheldon!", Penny whispered.

But he didn't answer, he just kept lying on the bed. Penny slowly walked to him and sat on the edge oft he bed.

"Sweetie", Penny whispered and placing her hand gently on his upper arm.

"No one is allowed in my room, Penny!", she heard him whisper and had to smile.

"What's the matter, Sweetie, what troubles you?", asked Penny softly and stroking gently his upper arm. "Nothing!", Sheldon replied, just as quietly as before.

Penny sighed and tried to look in the half-light in his face, but she didn't succeed. She just didn't not know what to do, to make him feel better.

"My offer from lunchtime is still on and I will not tell anyone about it, I promise you!", Penny said quietly, still stroking his upper arm.

"Penny", whispered Sheldon.

"Yes, Moonpie!"

"Please, leave me alone!"

He didn't move and didn't say anything about his nickname. Penny slowly got up from the bed, but let her hand still on his arm. For a moment she remained in this position, but then she leaned over him.

"I'm always here for you, Moonpie, always! I know, you don't like birthdays, but I still wish you all the best! I love you, my best friend!", Penny whispered in his ear.

Penny gently kissed Sheldon on the temple.

Sheldons heart raced and he got a shiver as she whispered in his ear and he stiffened a little as she kissed him. But it didn't feel as uncomfortable as usual.

:

.

.

It was already late when Penny heard the faint tapping and even quieter her name. She looked up from her laptop, to her door and smiled. Penny opened the door and saw Sheldon, in his pajamas.

"Hey, Sweetie!", Penny smiled and stepped to the side, to let him into her apartment.

Slowly Sheldon trotted in, light only by candles in the apartment and sat on the couch. Penny followed him and sat down cross-legged to him.

"Sheldon", Penny said quietly, reaching for his hand. She knew he don't like it, but she couldn't help - she had never seen him so fragile. He looked up and saw her with his blue eyes on.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?", asked Penny.

Sheldon remained silent and Penny sighed softly. "Is it because of your birthday? We all thought that you don't like it and we have no party", Penny said quietly.

As before, Sheldon said nothing and just looked at her. Penny did not know what to do! Why does he not speak? What had just happend?

"Shel...", Penny said another time, when he suddenly leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. At first Penny was taken by surprise, but already in the next moment she returned the kiss.

His lips were so soft and careful, that it seemed to her like a feather that stroked her lips. He gently slid his hand into her hair and pulled her to him.

Penny was more than surprised by all this, because she had counted a lot, just not with such a wonderful kiss, but she did not let him go.

Gently, she returned the kiss slowly becoming passionate and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she felt his tongue searching for hers, she opened her mouth.

Sheldon had to take all his courage to do this, but it was so worth it! To kiss Penny he had wanted for so long and now that it happend, took his mind!

:

.

.

Minutes later, Penny broke the sweet passionate kiss and leaned her forehead against his.

"Sheldon!"

He looked in her green eyes and kissed her again. Then Sheldon gently pulled away and looked one more time in her eyes.

"I don't know how to handle it, I've never feeling anything like this!"

Penny gently stroked his cheek.

"What exactly is going on? It this kiss or something more?", asked Penny quietly.

"It's all about you, lately! Everything revolved around you, Penny! I was trying to see everything in a logical way! I have operated on the internet researching."

"I wrote down formulas, but nothing made sense! Anything that has to do with you, is not a logical explanation!", Sheldon whispered quietly and sighed.

"Sweetie, not everything does a logical result!"

Sheldon broke away from her, but still looked into her green eyes they looked at him.

"Penny, please help me, I want to understand all this!"

Penny looked at him and stroked his arm. The boys had been right, he had fallen in love - he fallen in love with her. Never in her life Penny thought that, that was happend!

"Sheldon, what do you know about love?"

"Everything I've read on the internet and what my Meemaw told me once!"

Penny nodded, slipped a piece to him and took again gently his hand in hers.

"What did your Meemaw told you what love is?"

Sheldon closed for a few moments his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was four years old, when I asked her what love is. She told me that love is not always logical and that they just happend without you might have noticed it."

"You always want to be with the person, to share everything with her - joy and sorrow. Wants to protect her, keep her in your arms, fall asleep beside her and wake up together in the morning!"

"Make her happy, maybe with flowers or a little kiss on the nose! Start a family with her and sit in old age on the terrace and drink ice tea", Sheldon told her.

Penny smiled and gently stroked his slightly red cheek.

"Sheldon, look at me."

He turned his head slowly to Penny.

"What your Meemaw told you, this applies to me?", asked Penny softly.

Sheldon heart was pounding in his chest an he swallowed hard.

"Everything!", whispered Sheldon.

"Every little thing you do, that otherwise drive me crazy, do not bother me. I love to share my spot with you, just like my food. So it does not bother me that you call me Moonpie!"

"You are the only one, except my Meemaw, to call me that. I like it when you kick my ass, when I'm mean to you. I want kick the rude people in the Cheese Cake Factory, the annoy you!

"I'm worry when you go home at night alone. Even more it worries me that your check engine light flashes constantly and I don't know what exactly is broken! Please, let the light finally control!"

Penny moved even closer to him and grabbed his face with bot hands. She looked at him with her green eyes and smiled happily.

"I love you, Sheldon, more than ever any other men before! Since I know you, I know what it means to have someone who really appreciates how to be! I realized a long time ago, that you're the only one for me, but since you so rarely allow emotions, I have not dared to tell you", whispered Penny.

Sheldon nodded slightly and gently grabbing her hands, were still on his cheeks.

"Penny!"

"Yes, Moonpie?"

"I'm really sorry that I lied to you in the office. But I did not know how to deal with all this!"

"It's okay, Sweetie, I have already forgotten! If you have something more on your mind?"

Sheldon nodded slightly and his face turned a little bit red.

"Sheldon, you need not be embarrassed", Penny said quietly and gently stroked his red cheek. God, he was so, so very sweet, she loves him even more!

"You're the one and only women in all universes out there, I want to be with each together, I want to touch!", Sheldon whispered. "I... I love you, Penny!"

Penny had tears in her eyes and she sobbed quietly. "Sheldon, this is the most wonderful thing you've ever told me!", Penny said and kissing him softly.

Sheldon returned the gentle kiss, gently wrapping his arms around he waist and pulled her onto his lap. He could not get enough of Penny.

:

.

.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you", Penny said after a while, she had been sitting on his lap. Sheldons blue eyes widened.

"Just sit her, be a good boy and close your eyes, I'll be right back", Penny said lovingly. "Okay", answered Sheldon and did what she told him.

After a few minutes, Penny sat next to him again. "You may open your eyes", Penny said quietly. Sheldon slowly opened his eyes and looked ahead. On the small living room table was a small cake with a little candle.

"Happy Birthday, Moonpie!"

Penny smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Sheldon looked at the small cake and smiled for the first time that day with all his heart. He pressed a gentle kiss on Pennys head.

"Thank you so much, Penny!"

After leaving the Cal-Tech, she had bought him in Los Angeles a cake with the -Flash- logo on it. Although he was pretty mean, she wanted to surprise him.

"Shall we cut the cake?"

"The cake is so perfect, that's almost a shame!"

"Don't worry, I have pictures!"

"One is missing!"

"Which one?"

"One with us and the cake! I will always remember!"

"You have an eidetic memory, you don't need it!"

"Yes, but you not!"

Penny smiled at him and pressed a little kiss on his cheek.

After they had taken the photo and Sheldon was happy with it, he cut the cake. With pleasure they ate the cake and Penny also fished out a small gift from behind the couch.

Happy and with big blue eyes Sheldon opened it - he grinned broadly. Penny bought him a Flash and a Green Lantern Shirt.

"Thank you, Penny, they are really great!"

"You're welcome, Moonpie!"

Penny gently stroked his cheek and Sheldon leaned over to kiss her softly.

"This is probably the first birthday ever that I will never forget! I love you, Penny!", whispered Sheldon on her lips. Penny smiled happily.

"I love you, Sweetie!"

:

.

-The End-


End file.
